Ep. 47: The Amazing Truth
The Amazing Truth is the forty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the third episode of a six-episode endgame arc, beginning the battle for Gorma leadership between Master Kaku and Lieutenant Colonel Shadam and the fall-out of the Dairangers sudden loss of their powers. Synopsis As the Dairanger return to their normal lives, they're reminded of what they've gone through and who they are as Kaku prepares to fight to become the next Gorma Emperor. Plot Shouji is jogging and practicing his boxing. Kameo is getting a haircut from Kazu, who still acts like a cool city boy. They spot Shouji outside and go out to greet him. They say that they are enjoying their time off but still lament secretly. Meanwhile, Lin and Kou eat lunch. Kou is stubborn about the Dairanger, she tells him to forget about it. He tells her that his mother told him to continue as Kibaranger and leaves his mother's ring on the table. Kou runs off. The ring starts to glow. Then back at the beauty shop, Kameo struggles. He then becomes a small turtle once again. Shouji is outside and gets side-crossed by a strange motorcycle. He then gets phone call from a public phone. The three Gorma Idiots appear and they cheer him on. Shouji then looks at the banner they made him. The three disappear and he folds out the banner to look for some form of answer but find none. Ryou, meanwhile is practicing his martial arts with no shirt near a flowing waterfall. He curses Kaku's name. A coin flies out of the air. It is Jin's coin. Jin appears but he doesn't speak. He kicks Ryou down and they spar. His overall message is to not give up and continue fighting. Jin then disappears with a kick. Ryou is encouraged once again to be a Dairanger and tells the Gorma to watch out. Just then at the Gorma Palace, the Gorma have gathered around in the great hall. Gara and Zaidosu come to a room where Shadam is sitting in for him and he laughs, as he has secret info. Daigo mediates at one of the towers Kaku had placed on a building roof. He looks at Kujaku's peacock feather and she appears, in her white garb. He is one that speaks the most, she just says his name and then disappears. Shouji arrives and so do Kazu and Lin. Shouji shows his banner and tells of his encounter. Lin shows the ring of twin's mother and Kameo shows Kameo turtle. Ryou just then joins them. They reunite and he looks at Kaku's tower, he tells them they must be a team again and they pile their hands together. Then they are attacked by Zaidosu. Daigo points at the tower. Zaidosu whips them with his red laser. While this is happening, Master Kaku and Shadam face each other in the filled but silent great hall in the Gorma Palace. A gong is rung and General Tenpou announces. Shadam and Kaku bow. The two want to be Emperor, Kaku is next in line. A Gorma servant brings them a tray with drinks. They each take one. They both drink from theirs and Kaku tosses his, breaking the glass. Zaidosu tells the Dairanger about the two towers and that they are powering Kaku and he aims to destroy them so Shaddam can win. Even though they don't have their Aura Changers, they still plan to fight. Even though their mentor is Gorma, they will defend him. Ryou presents himself as Ryuuranger. Shouji as Tenmaranger. Daigo presents himself as Shishiranger. Kazu as Kirinranger. Lin does her Houhouranger pose and presents herself as Houhouranger. They will forever be Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Zaidosu sends Cotpotro after them. Ryou jumps up to kick Zaidosu but he brings him down. Back at the palace, Kaku is dressed in his armor and prepares. He thinks back to each of his former pupils. Ryou stands up in front of a fountain and waves to his doushi. Daigo and a kitty from his pet shop wave. He has had them believe he betrayed them for what he believes is the right thing. He remembers them fondly. Shouji waves with both arms to Kaku. Kazu on a bike salutes his mentor. Lin is with children in a playground. She waves to him. He says their names as he remembers them. He then goes through the door of his room to a loud crowd. A servant calls Shadam to come and he transforms in a red armor. Shadam then comes out to the Great Hall. Master Kaku comes out into the Great Hall. Shadam and Kaku face each other. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Soldier: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *General Tenpou has not been seen since his first appearance in Episode 17. *This episode featured cameos from the Three Idiots, Kameo, Jin, and Kujaku. *Kameo transformed into a turtle without his crystal. *This episode possesses one of the most notable early examples of a "suitless rollcall", where the actors perform their Sentai rollcall and poses without wearing their typical suit. This would become a standard practice for the end of a Sentai series starting in the early-2000s. *This is the only episode where none of the Dairangers transform (although Ryou, Shoji, and Kazu will also not transform when they return in episodes of ''Gokaiger''). DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa